


Seriously 5 More Minutes

by Cantar



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: Got hooked on Legacies, so of course I had to watch The Originals (debating if I should see Vampire Dairies). But seriously THAT'S how they end it! I needed more. And I'm a sap for happy endings...





	Seriously 5 More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. Just play in the universe

They crumbled to dust, drifting off in the balmy heat of New Orleans. The rest of the family would go on with their lives and dreams.

\--

Niklaus gasps awake in the darkness. Fear shivers down his spine as he takes forced breathes to remain calm. Elijah comes awake just as suddenly. “Niklaus, where are we,” Elijah asks making to stand. Klaus follows suit and he finally notices that he isn’t just in darkness but in the bayou. “The Bayou, it seems,” Klaus answers listening to the nightlife that is normally the bayou expect when he catches the sounds of people.

“This way,” Klaus says walking into the woods with Elijah stepping beside him. They are quiet, “At least there isn’t endless darkness,” Elijah says and Klaus chuckles, “Yes Elijah, always looking on the bright side.”

They exit into a clearing where numerous people are gathered: laughing, eating, and talking with each other. A laughing woman catches their attention, “Hayley,” Klaus and Elijah say together. Hayley turns and smiles, “Klaus! Elijah,” she runs up to them and hugs them tightly.

“Where are we,” Klaus asks as they separate, “It looks like the Bayou.” Hayley laughs, “It is. Think of this as the end of the journey. Caught between death and what comes next.” Klaus looks around as Elijah and Hayley share a loving look. He finds Joshua sitting on Aiden’s lap kissing. Jackson is sitting at the center of the encampment stringing his guitar.

A figure approaches him, and he finds himself staring at his father. “Niklaus,” Ansel says smiling at his son. Klaus feels a sense of love in his chest. The father he killed to protect his daughter doesn’t seem to hate him. “I’ve been watching over you. I’m very proud with the man you’ve become,” Ansel says stepping close and embracing his son.

Klaus hugs him back and enjoys the fatherly love. He sometimes wonders how he would have lived if his father had come for him as a child. How his life would be if he had let his father live when Hope was a baby. “I guess we have the time to get to know one another,” Klaus says disengaging from the hug. “I’d like that. I can only get to know you so much from your loved ones,” Ansel says before walking off to the bonfire.

“Love ones,” Klaus says looking at Hayley who shrugs smiling. Klaus smiles back at her, “I didn’t know you were my loved one,” huddling with her and Elijah. Hayley grins wickedly, “I wasn’t the only one singing your praises.” She gestures with her head towards another group who were talking.

The others part and there she sits sipping from a glass beer bottle. Her blonde hair glints in fire light. “Camille,” Klaus breathes, his heart swelling. She looks up at him almost like she’s heard him and gets up excusing herself from her companions.

Klaus jogs forward catching her in his arms, “Camille,” hugging her tightly against him. She laughs, “Klaus.” She hugs him tightly before moving away and kissing him. It’s a kiss that they’ve both wanted, expressing their love. “Come on,” she says taking him by the hand and leading him towards the gathering.

He won’t notice that Hayley and Elijah have snuck off or that Josh doesn’t move away from Aiden more then a few feet. He doesn’t notice how his father keeps stealing glances at him and Camille, smiling so big it must hurt his face. All he can really focus on is Camille: who laughs leaning into him, who holds his hand tightly and looks at him with love in her eyes. Klaus will think, it’s a better ending then he deserves.

The End


End file.
